20 October 1987
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-10-20 ; Comments *Peel plays a wrong speed moment from Les Thugs before correcting it. *Peel plays a session track from Paul Johnson covering Leon Russell's A Song For You. Sessions * Catapult #1. Recorded: 1987-09-27. Broadcast: 05 October 1987 * Paul Johnson #2. Recorded: 1987-07-28. Broadcast: 05 August 1987 Tracklisting *Age Of Chance: We Got Trouble (CD - One Thousand Years Of Trouble) Virgin * Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: (I Wish I Could) Sprechen Sie Deutsch (12" - American Sector) Ediesta *Maggotron: Welcome To The Planet Of Bass (12") Jamarc :(JP: 'If there's anybody that can sing who could turn blue litmus paper red by singing at it, it must be Paul Johnson, this is his Fear Of Falling') *Paul Johnson: Fear Of Falling (session) *Les Thugs: Dead Dreams (12" - Electric Troubles) Vinyl Solution *Gun Club: The Breaking Hands (LP - Mother Juno) Red Rhino *Catapult: Undemocratic (session) *Hokus Pokus: House It Up (Radio Mix) (12") West Madison Street *Iowa Beef Experience: P.T.M.S.K. (7" - The First Killing Gang EP) Smudged :(JP: 'And here's, well still the global number one I think') *Fall: Australians In Europe (12" - Hit The North) Beggars Banquet *Paul Johnson: Burning (session) *Meltations: I'll Take It As A Compliment (7" - 32 Sweet Teeth) The Meltations *Kings Of Pressure: Give Me The Mike (Is This The End) (12" - Give Me The Mike Is (Is This The End) / You Know How To Reach Us)) Let's Go *Catapult: Subtle And Tip (session) *Grey Sisters with Edison Heather And His Samoans: Down The Vasigano (v/a LP - Meet The Samoan) Viking *Youth Of Today: One Family (LP - Break Down The Walls) Wishingwell *Raymonde: Fool Of Fortune (LP - Babelogue) Blue Guitar *Four Brothers: Usagare Ne Chigumbu (LP - Rugare) Shungu *Paul Johnson: A Song For You (session) *Chills: Rain (LP - Brave Words) Flying Nun *Catapult: Hope (session) *Screeching Weasel: Say No! To Authority (LP - Screeching Weasel) Underdog *John Fahey: You'll Find Her Name Written There (LP - I Remember Blind Joe Death) Demon *MC Player: Rhyming Rampage (12" - Rhyming Rampage / The Kid's A Wizzard) 4 Sight @''' *Tar Babies: Swing Set (LP - Fried Milk) SST *Colorblind James Experience: The German Girls (LP - The Colorblind James Experience) Fundamental *Paul Johnson: Every Kinda People (session) *Mekons: Hole In The Ground (12") Sin *Catapult: Sink Me (session) *Michael Chapman: In The Valley (LP - Window) Harvest Tracks marked '''@ on File 3 File ; Name * 1) 020A-B3641XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) 020A-B3641XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 * 3) CUT UPS 5 1987 C90 (John Peel - Hip Hop, House, Go-Go, Dance) Oct - Nov 1987 ; Length * 1) 1:03:30 * 2) 0:54:24 * 3) 1:37:09 (0:57:06 - 1:02:01) ; Other * 1-2) Recordings at the British Library * 3) Many thanks to Andrew Paul Shaw ; Available * 1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3641/1) * 3) Soundcloud Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Available online